Black Day
by Yui Akasawa
Summary: 14 Februari Valentine Day, 14 Maret White day. Bagaimana dengan 14 April?


Black Day

Yui: konichiwa~~kali ini black day~mungkin terlalu awal, tapi biar aja

Gray: dasar author seenaknya-sweatdrop-eh, black day tuh apa? Adanya juga valentine day sama white day…

Yui: black day itu hari dimana orang yang gak punya pacar berkumpul, memakai baju hitam dan saling menghibur. Kalo di Korea sih katanya sambil makan mi ja-ja hitam

Gray:kalo fic ini?

Yui: eh? -mikir keras-yah... apapun yang hitam, mungkin kare hitam? Pudding hitam? Ato es krim hitam? Kyaaaa~~aisuuu~~ XD

Gray:es krim hitam? Nggak! Masih mending jagung bakar hitam!

Claire: nggak! Cookies hitam!

Yui:eh? Siapa ya?

Gray: iya, anak baru mungkin?

Claire: woy! Jangan pura-pura gak tau!

Yui: becanda tau =_='

Claire: wah, black day ya? Buruan mulai! Cepat! Cepat!

Yui: iya iya.. oh iya, di sini ada scene yang ku ambil dari komik Kitchen Princess! XD

Disclaimer:harvest moon bukan punyaku!

Claire's POV

Halo! Namaku Claire Hoshina, 14 tahun sedang menghadapi masa-masa nggak punya pacar di SMP ini!

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…

Oke, kenapa diam? Mau tersenyum? Mengejek? Atau tertawa? Aku nggak akan kalah sama para pembaca yang sudah punya pacar! Aku akan cari pacar! Yeah! GANBATE KUDASA-

BRUK!

Sial! Seseorang menabrakku saat aku sedang mengucapkan kata-kata mutiara (?)ku! Menyebalkan!

"Haaah... maaf!"kataku dengan ekspresi kesal. Orang itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menarik ujung topinya dan langsung pergi. Apa-apaan sih orang itu! Minta maaf juga nggak!

Pluk

Eh? Suara apa tuh? Aku melihat ke bawah, ah ada wijen hitam yang terbungkus dengan sebuah plastik di lantai. Mungkin punya cowok itu. Tapi untuk apa dia bawa-bawa wijen hitam? Ah, sudahlah, toh bukan urusanku. Lebih baik aku memberikan ini padanya. Dia di mana ya? Hmm... mungkin ada di ruang memasak.

Drap Drap Drap graaak…

Aku membuka pintu ruang memasak lebar-lebar, terlihat cowok tadi sedang kebingungan mencari-cari sesuatu di meja. Ternyata wijen hitam ini memang punyanya

"Hei! Ini wijen hitam punyamu kan? Tadi terjatuh"kataku sambil menyodorkan wijen hitam itu kepada cowok itu

"Ah... i-iya... makasih..."ucapnya sambil menarik ujung topinya (lagi). Aku hanya bengong ala kucing (?)melihatnya. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar dan segera pergi dari hadapan cowok itu, tapi ia segera memegang tanganku

"Eh? Ada apa?"tanyaku

"Kamu siapa? Aku Gray Hakushima"kata Gray

"Oh...aku Claire, Claire Hoshina! Salam kenal!"kataku sambil tersenyum manis

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!"lanjutku dan segera pergi meninggalkan Gray.

.

Haah... sepi banget di rumahku. Sekarang Kak Kyle sedang kencan sama kak Ceci sih...

R r r r r

Hand phoneku bergetar, hmm... siapa ya?

"Halo? Ini Claire Hoshina"

'Aku Gray'

"Eh? Gray? Kamu tau nomor hand phoneku dari mana?"

'Tadi aku tanya Ann'

"Oh... jadi ada perlu apa?"

'Besok, bisakah kamu datang ke atap sekolah?'

"Hee? Untuk apa?"

'Ada sesuatu yang ingin kurayakan denganmu'

"Apa itu?"

'Lihat saja nanti'

"Baiklah... aku akan datang, besok sore saja ya!"

'Oke'

Klap

Aku menutup hand phoneku. Jadi Gray mau merayakan sesuatu denganku... apa ya? Ulang tahun? Uh~ memikirkan nya saja sudah bikin deg-degan!

.

.

Aku berjalan ke atap sekolahku padahal hari ini masih siang. Ah, aku menunggunya saja deh! Saat aku membuka pintu ke atap sekolah aku melihat Gray sudah ada di sana! Heh? Dia menungguku? Eh… beneran? Ini bukan mimpi kan?

"Eh? Claire?"

Aku terkejut, ternyata Gray menyadari keberadaanku!

"Y-ya… um… jadi apa yang mau kamu rayakan dengan ku?"tanyaku dengan gugup. Tapi Gray hanya tersenyum tipis dan menarik lenganku

"Sini…"Gray memaksaku duduk dan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya

"Ini, untukmu"katanya sambil menyodorkan semangkuk pudding wijen hitam padaku

"Eh? Untuk apa?"tanyaku keheranan

"Kamu nggak tau ini hari apa?"tanya Gray balik

"Ng... 14 april?"jawabku yang masih kebingungan

"Ya, 14 april, Black Day"kata Gray

"Black…Day?"hari apa itu ya? Yang pernah ku dengar hanya Valentine Day sama White Day

"Black Day adalah hari dimana orang yang nggak punya pacar berkumpul, memakai baju hitam dan saling menghibur, kalau di Korea sih sambil makan mi ja-ja hitam. Nah, dan ini Black Day a la ku! Ayo cepat makan! Aku yakin rasanya enak sekali!"seru Gray bersemangat. Hmm… jadi wijen hitam dua bulan yang lalu itu untuk ini ya…

"Hei, kenapa malah bengong! Ayo dimakan!"kata Gray sambil mendekatkan pudding wijen hitamnya padaku.

Gray ya... cowok yang dingin dan agak kasar. Tapi kebaikannya itu membuatku berdebar-debar. Well… aku memang nggak punya pacar sih… tapi kurasa… aku…

Hap.

Aku memakan pudding wijen hitam buatan Gray

"Ternyata enak sekali ya..."kata ku sambil tersenyum manis. Gray yang melihat nya hanya tersenyum tipis dan memakan pudding wijen hitam milik nya sampai habis

"Hmm... kayaknya tahun depan aku nggak akan ikutan Black Day lagi deh..."

"Aku juga..."

Eh? Wajah ku sedikit memerah mendengar jawaban Gray. Kemudian kami tertawa bersama.

Ya...

Untuk ke depan nya, aku juga akan ikut dalam acara-acara romantis...

... bersama Gray.

~The End~


End file.
